Pewds in Wonderland (PewDieCry, YAOI BOYxBOY)
by hoshiii
Summary: Pewdie found himself in an unknown world named Wonderland and Cry, the white Rabbit is leading and helping him. They meet a bunch of odd creatures and every single one is mad. They all call the Swede 'Alice' and tell him he'd have a duty there but Pewdie isn't quite sure about all this. He just wants to go home but somehow he found a friend in Cry and doesn't want to abandon him.


**So this is like my first real fan fiction I've ever written. I've never written something but one shots (in German. And trust me, they weren't good). And especially not in English.**

**I'm German and my English isn't that good so.. please don't kill me for my grammar or other mistakes!**

**I hope I'll get better with some practice ^-^**

**The whole idea of the story comes from an RPG with a friend of mine.**

**(And of course was the idea of Cry being the bunny Pewdiepie's.)**

**Also, don't worry about Cry seeming to be out of character. Because the white rabbit, is an entirely different character than the real Cryaotic. So he's got like two different personalities at the same time.**

**My ideas of this Wonderland come from the classic 'Alice in Wonderland', the game 'Alice: Madness Returns' and some of my own imagination.**

**Beta-read and grammar control: .com (also not a native English speaker so there could still be mistakes in this)**

**I DO NOT OWN CRYAOTIC OR PEWDIEPIE. But if I would.. I think you can imagine what would happen if I did. *smirks***

**Also. I DO NOT OWN "ALICE" OR THE WONDERLAND.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter one: Every Adventure has a Beginning

Once upon a time, there was a little blonde girl. - No, wait, actually it was a boy.

But anyway, once, this boy was on his sister's birthday party. It wasn't that big of a party but her friends and family were there.

For no particular reason the boy stood up. And he saw something. Something white running into the bushes of the big forest they lived nearby.

Without saying anything, he followed it, sudden curiosity overcoming him.

He went away from the house. Far away. Till he found himself standing in front of that huge forest.

He looked around but didn't see anything white any more.

When he wanted to turn around and just go home again, he frowned. There it was again.

It was a little, white bunny with a tiny, golden clock in his paws. His dark eyes opened wide and stared at him. It thumped on the ground and started running fast. Then it disappeared in the forest once again.

That bunny sure was in a hurry.

The blonde started chasing after him again and followed him into the dark forest.

But he didn't watch his step and tripped over a big root. He waited for the thud of his body hitting the ground to follow, but it never came.

He fell. He fell into a seemingly endless hole.

"He... y.. okay..?"

The boy heard a voice in the distance.

"Hey, you okay, man?" The voice became clearer and louder.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and made out a blurry picture of a strange looking creature above him.

"Who are you, and what are you doin' here, lying in the grass sleeping?", the creature asked.

A bit confused he sat up holding his head, and looked up at the man.

"I'm Felix..or Pewdiepie.. or whatever you want to call me..", the Swede introduced himself, examining the one above him.

At his voice he already ascertained the creature was male. Definitely male.

Just now he realised that the man had a white mask on, covering half of his face and had brown hair falling nicely aside it. He wore a neat, black cylinder and a red tailcoat over a white shirt with bowtie.

Very neat.

But.. Pewdie blinked.

Out of that man's cylinder .. there were bunny ears! White, furry bunny ears!

/What the fuck?!/, he thought and wiped his eyes to take a closer look at him.

"Wha.. What are you?", the Swede asked a bit roughly.

The bunny man just shook his head about the blonde's manners.

"Not 'what'! 'Who'!", he corrected. "I'm the white Rabbit. But everyone in Wonderland calls me 'Cry'.", he said while he took his cylinder off politely.

Pewds was slightly confused now.

"W...Wonderland..?", he repeated the words, not believing what the strange creature had just told him.

"Yes, Wonderland.", the other answered in a nice, warm tone.

The blonde stood up wiping his dress properly and-... wait.

"What the hell!? Why am I in a dress!?", he screamed out looking at Cry complaining about the blue dress which fell quite nicely along his legs. A white apron was bound around his waist and he wore black-white striped socks in his boots.

"Because you're Alice, of course."

"My name is NOT Alice! I'm a man! Goddamnit!", Pewdie went on complaining.

The other one chuckled slightly but the furry eared creature seemed in a hurry all of a sudden after taking a look at his golden clock.

"Quick! We have to go! There's no time to waste! We're late for the meeting, Alice! We're late, we're late..!", the bunny man almost screamed and pulled Pewdie by his wrist but the Swede wouldn't move.

"What meeting?" 

"Your date with the hatter of course! He invited you to one of his famous tea parties, man! C'mon!", Cry answered impatiently on the blonde's silly question.

Before Pewdie could even protest Cry pulled a lot stronger than before and dragged him through the woods. His steps became faster and they started running.

The Swede dodged the trees' branches burdensome. It was becoming hard for him to follow the bunny creature.

After running for a while.. and in a LOT of circles, the bunny man stopped, panting hard.

"Wha.. What..?", the blonde asked, completely out of breath.

Cry took a look at his clock again.

"Fuck! We missed it!", he cursed loudly, catching his breath.

Then he sighed and calmed immediately. "Okay then.. Let's go home. It's getting dark."

The masked man could hardly hide his disappointment and Pewdie noticed it.

A bit confused and still out of breath the Swede followed him.

"Hey.. We can have tea at your place too, can't we?", Pewds tried to cheer him up and smiled a little. He absolutely had no clue what was going on but he could tell that this had to be very important for the furry eared man.

Is it really that of an honour to be invited to some Hatter's tea party?

After about 15 minutes they arrived at a little hill with a door in it. It was just like the home of a rabbit.

Yeah, a rabbit hole. A bunny who lives in a rabbit hole seemed totally legit.

They entered the bunny's home and a nice warmth embraced them.

On the inside it was a lot bigger that it seemed from the outside. But still, it was very small. But in a cosy way.

On the walls were a lot of antique items, like statues and paintings.

That bunny really must love collecting stuff.

"How about some tea now?", the brunet offered.  
Pewdie turned around and looked over to the other. "Uh.. yes.", he replied smiling.

"Why don't you take a seat?"  
Cry walked up to him and placed a cup of tea in front of the Swede on a small table.

Pewdie sat down on the sofa and watched Cry sitting on an armchair nearby the couch.

He took a sip of his mug and gazed at the blonde.

The Swede held Cry's gaze and they stared at each other for a moment.

"So... Why do you have those ears?", he asked looking away awkwardly.

"Because I'm a rabbit..?", the other one responded with a bit of confusion swinging within his words.

"No you aren't! You're human, just like me!", the blonde laughed.

The creature looked a little upset about what Pewdie had said.

"No, I-I'm totally a rabbit, I tell ya!", he responded slightly agitated.

"I mean, look at my ears! Does a normal human has something like that? Well, I don't think so..!"

Cry pulled a bit on the furry bunny ears which twitched a little to the touch.

Pewdie stared a bit at the other one's ears till his gaze wandered to cry's hands.

"Would you come here for a second?", the blonde man asked patting next to him on the sofa.

A bit perplexed Cry did as he was told to and placed himself beneath the blonde one.

Felix laid his hand on Cry's gently, which rested on the other one's lap. He realised how the brunet's hand twitched and slightly began trembling under his own.

"See..?", the Swede tried to get the bunny man's attention, "They're similar. You have to be human."

Cry looked up at the Swede and yanked his hand back. "... No, man! D-don't question what I am, that's really rude, you know?!", Cry said a little upset and stood up to get back to his armchair.

Pewdie shrugged and tried to change the subject.

"Uhm.. Where do I have to sleep tonight?", he asked a bit worried, because he didn't know where the hell he was and he really didn't want to sleep outside in the cold.

"Uh-uh..", Cry responded hesitantly, "I only own one bed so.. I guess you'll sleep on that."

Now the Swede was a little surprised at the sudden hospitality of the bunny.  
"I can sleep here? Really?"

"Yeah..?", the other one answered awkwardly as if it was obvious for him to stay at his house.

"I mean, I have to care about you, so-" "..You have to care about me?", Pewdie interrupted the slightly stuttering bunny, "Seriously?"

Cry only nodded in response.

"Why?", the Swede asked, obviously confused about that statement.

"Because I have to. I'm ordered to do so."

A huge smirk build on the Swede's face and he could tell how the shivers ran down the other one's spine.

"So you're like my butler from now on?", he asked already knowing the answer of his question.

"Yes, I guess so..", Cry simply replied.

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my very first fanfic _**

**As I mentioned: The beta-reader and me aren't native English speaking, so if you find any mistakes, you can tell me. You never stop learning ^^**

**I AM STILL SEARCHING FOR A NATIVE ENGLISH SPEAKING BETA-READER! PLEASE CONTACT ME ON MY SKYPE! (Hoshi Hoozuki is my Skype name) **

**I'm looking forward on Reviews! ;D**


End file.
